A.T
A.T(kanji:アレクサンダータタすき) is one of the main protagonists of SSK, Second Last Hope and the leader of Shinma. A psychotic middle-aged man, who is crossdressing because he is a dead person and can make people afraid Story He could dream to be a normal human, but one thing that only he had. It was a Black Moon Clan sign on head. When he was three, his mother became evil and wanted to kill her son, but Germatoid, a demon from his head sign, flew from him and stopped mad woman. When Germatoid saved boy and mother's lifes, boy lost lot of blood. As alive person He was a school fool. All classmates hated him and called him "Luciferus", kicked, tried make him crying. But he loved one girl,who at time kicked him away with "You are an ugly fool with sexual interest!" So he became a stranger, but in 2003 he,with Lao Tenzin-Spencer and Nio(Shiki(Seeker)) became a Last Hope. After the death After his death there was strange story: two burglars took the coffin where Aleksandr was lying, and flew with it in Shanghai. After they threw it in the garage. After that he gained Shinma Power and woke up. First days he wrote letters to his true family, stole clothes and food, water, but after his father's death(year 2009) he went to houses and asked to let him in. At end he finds Furuhata family, where there was a son, who died in the same year as Tatarsky, but in car accident. But there was a strange thing: people didn't believe that phantoms are near them. So he must wear feminine clothes. Quotes (to Lily): "Look at this silly girl! Ha! Do you think that she's the best? She's nothing, rubbish" "Let it destroyed! Blah, blah, do you think that I am a center of the Terra?" " 1, 2, 3. Begiiin!!!!!!!" " Why am I - "horse in coat"? " Shut up! He tells lies! The sea was in front of the boy, not in him!" " People - are creatures that save or ruin the World, the Earth. Some of them kill anyone and themselves with bad habits. So, if they will kill themself, Terra will die." (to infant school students): " That is your text about the ballet. If you won't read it, I'll kill you indeminately, understand?" " It is like when you're go to school and after you want drugs. It is awful, understand, awful!" (in garbage bin to Sujiko): " You shall feel better of that? Ha! You shan't feel better, tomorrow I am going to...kill you. Ha-ha! (to Mariko): " Why did you go to the cinema with HIM? I don't understand that. Why, I am asking, why? You watched the awfullest movie "Titanic", did you? - Yeah, it's a cool movie. - So I hate it since the premiere, since 1997, because I hate romance and drama. But I love comedies and absurdical stories, yes, I love it. - And why? - Because, of becauses." "Ah, such a nice babies!" (to Yuri, who reads manga): "You are reading THAT *(takes book)* awful book? Again? - Oh, it's my favorite manga, "Shoujo Sect". It is hentai(pornographic anime or manga). And yuri(genre about lesbians). - You, 15 year old girl, read porno comics? - Manga is not a comic. - It is a comic. I said "No porno for kids", no. Did you understand? - But, I am 15, not 4 or 10, lol. - What is "lol"? - It is like, when you are saying something funny! - No and again no! You are punished by me, by Aleksandr Tatarsky!!! Haha! *(takes off manga from Yuri's hands)* Go away, baby! *(sits down)* Hehe, I will have a nice day without this pornography fan(Yuri), because she is such noddy girl! And says me what to do or not to do! *(takes scissors, cuts all pages of "Shoujo Sect")* I'll give her a book..."Crime and Punisment"! (to Mamikori): "- Eep? W...what do you mean? - I mean I love you, dear! - W...w..why? I am not a girl! - And, who you are? - I am nothing!" "How do you watch this(The Lego Movie)? It is just like movie about dolls or cars!" "Let your stupid mind think! That's such a thing, when..when you shaking me again. Qeue! Eureka! I have a nice plan...to destroy you!!!!!!!!" "Only caring about their boyfriendship can come, only virgin girls can see how can I teach, so ONLY NORMAL GIRLS CAN SEE IT" (to Ryogi): "Look, many years ago I promised, that if you will be egoist, I'll kill you and turn your girlfriend to my servant. You became an egoist, I - your muse, but I didn't forget about my duty and promise to kill you. And your last day of your short life came. I became your muse, a beautiful alien princess called Nia, but it's time to show, who am I without my disguise. I am the Second Last Hope, a vengeful animator, who just destroys worse things in the world, in order to help good people, but not to people like you. I hate such people, they made a lot of harm, and not only to me. Such people become Youma, a ghosts, who can destroy our world in a second. If you say, that you are feeling your guilty, I will save your life, if not, you'll DIE....." (To Marie): - Again this loser!!! What a pity, my dear, I will take you AGAIN, and you will... -STOP KISS ME, old freak, man brainless, stupid bespectacled!!! Stop do it. I don't love you, I love Michel. Gallery A.T(destroying the Light Clan).jpg A.T(before the death, at 54).jpg|At 54 (Book 4 A.T).jpg|Book 4, recognizing While dancing.jpg T-sky.jpg Category:Shinma